mumbaifandomcom-20200213-history
Dahisar
Dahisar (Marathi: दहिसर) is a small and crowded suburb of Mumbai. It is also the name of a railway station on the Mumbai suburban railway on the Western Railway (India) railway line, situated in Dahisar suburb. Located on the city limits of Mumbai, Dahisar is the last suburb and railway station within the Mumbai Suburban District; past Dahisar lie the city's extended suburbs. History The original residents of Dahisar are the Panchkalshis, Agris, East Indians and Kolis, who still live primarily in the hamlets of Kandarpada and Gaothan and the tribes who lived in the hills surrounding Dahisar - the Warlis and Dublis. With the construction of the railway line connecting Dahisar to the city of Mumbai in 1867, came the first lot of migrants, the people from Sindhudurg region of Konkan. These migrants established the first planned residential areas of Dahisar - Maratha Colony in Dahisar East and Mhatre Wadi in the West. The Railway authorities wanted to name the Railhead at Dahisar as Mount Poinsur, but the locals opposed this move and forced the authorities to name it as Dahisar. Medina Manzil, Patel Colony, Zainab Baugh, Sanjeevani, Gol Building and Mankarnika were amongst the first apartment style residential areas of Dahisar. The 70s saw the setting up of residential areas of Gokul and Shailendra Nagar. The 80s and 90s saw a spurt in the development of residential complexes. Anand Nagar was the first of the very large residential complexes to be built in Dahisar Followed by Misquitta Nagar and Avdhooth nagar. Dahisar was originally a part of Thane District; it became a part of Mumbai in the 1956, when Borivali taluka was merged with Bombay Suburban District. Dahisar was once a popular spot for film shoots. There were numerous idyllic locations for film shoots like, the Dahisar River and the old bridge that now lies in the ruins, the small hillock with its orchards and the Bhoot Bangla which is now a film studio. Geography Dahisar was once an ideal place to live in, with small hillocks, mango orchards,the Dahisar River and numerous lakes and ponds. But as of today, the river is now an extremely polluted stream of sewage, the orchards and hills have been obliterated by slums and lakes have now been filled over for building construction. The dense mangroves surrounding the inlet of Gorai creek however still remain and provide Dahisar with its last remaining stretch of wilderness. There was a time just 30 years back, when the marshy area which is now the link road, was full of gigantic boulders, all of which baring a couple have been demolished. Currently Dahisar has undergone a complete transformation, with better pedestrian sidewalks, wider and smoother roads. Flyovers have been built over the Western Express Highway, with the aim of easing traffic during the peak hours. Origins The origin of the word Dahisar probably has something to do with the ten Hamlets that made up this village. "Dahi" stands for "ten" in the language of Warlis, Dublis, Kolis and Agris, the original residents of Dahisar. Gaothan, Kandarpada, Navagaon, Ovaripada, Ghartanpada, Ketakipada, Ravalpada, Dahivali, Bhagalipada, Wadarypada are the ten original Hamlets of Dahisar . Landmarks Dahisar is officially a very small area earlier recognised only because of the 'Check Naka', one of the two toll booths which connect Mumbai to rest of India, It consists of a number of landmarks or 'Addas' as the locals call. The following is the list of Landmarks: *The Dahisar Subway was the only link connecting Dahisar west to east until 2007. *The Machi Market: The local translation of 'the fish market' or 'the flea market'. It is a prominent landmark on the western side of Dahisar. It is also quite close to the subway. *The Dahisar Bridge: Just overlooking to the subway is the Dahisar bridge. The bridge spans over the Meethi river. *Dahisar station is the last station in Mumbai (officially). The area around the station is heavily trafficked and congested. *DSF (Dahisar Sports Foundation): DSF is a Huge area consisting of a Jogging track. It Conducts various Indoor (Carrom, Chess, Table tennis etc) as well as Outdoor (Cricket, Lawn tennis etc) activities and coaching. *NL Complex : The largest residential complex in Dahisar is also called as Indraprashtha Enclave. The complex has huge garden, now renamed as Chatrapati Shivaji Maharaj Udyan, wherein the huge statue of Shivaji is installed. The garden is attraction for sports lovers, morning and evening walkers and also has a gymnasium. The railway line divides Dahisar into two sections, East and West. The residential area of Mhatre Wadi on the western side and Maratha Colony on the eastern side, were the first planned residential areas of Dahisar. The Bhav Devi Temple atop Dahivali hill, the old Vithal Mandir near the river, the Gaon devi temple near the rail underpass and Bhatla Devi Temple near the S.V. Road and the bungalow of then zamindar or Khot of Dahisar, Haji Kasam, known as "Bhoot Bangla", which now houses the Trimurti studio are the original landmarks of Dahisar. Some other landmarks in Dahisar include Dahisar Fish market, Dahisar Govthan, Siddhi Vinayak Mandir, Dahisar Bridge in Dahisar (West), Vitthal Rakhumai Temple, Havelli( Shreenathji Temple), Moviegem Cinema (earlier termed as Rajashree cinema), Tollnaka in Dahisar (East), Gokulanand Restaurant in Ashok Van. A place called Bhakti Complex in link road is a famous meeting and hangout place with places like Cafe Coffee Day , Subway and MacDonalds nearby in Dahisar (West). There is also a large stretch of land belonging to the Airports Authority of India in Dahisar (East) lying close to the nearby residential area of NL Complex and Ketkipada. Temples There are many temples in Dahisar. The main temples are Bhatladevi, Bhav Devi Mandir, Gaon Devi Mandir, Vithal Mandir, Sri Datta Mandir, Sri Krishna Mandir, Khodiyar Mandir, Radhakrishan Mandir, Vital-Rukhmai Mandir, Shiv Mandir, Hanuman Mandir. 'Bhatala Devi Mandir' Bhatala Mandir is one of the oldest temples in Dahisar, located at Bharucha Road. It is a very famous and well known temple. Bhatala Mandir is temple of Goddess "Bhatala Mata". The Bhatala Mandir Trust celebrates the Navarati, Ganesh Utsav, Shiv Ratri, Hanuman Jayanti, Shiv Ratri and other All Hindu religious festivals. Few years back it was renovated and Beautified By the Temple's Trust. 'Vitthal Mandir' Vitthal Mandir is is one of the oldest temples in Dahisar, located near Dahisar bridge. It has various Idols installed in the temple. The temple celebrates Ganesh Utsav in a grand Manner, where huge award winning sets are erected every year with beautiful decorations. 'Shiv Temple' The Shiva Temple is located in Anand Nagar near by NL complex, which is also known as the Mughraneshwar Mahadev Mandir/Temple. There is a new Garden for kids and senior citizens to jog around. There is newly posted statue of Shri. Chhatrapati Shivaji Maharaj. A new Flyover Bridge has been constructed close to the temple which connects Dahisar West (Link Road) to the National Highway No. 8 near Checknaka. 'Govardhan Nathji ki Haveli' This is a temple located near the Dahisar subway. It is a temple in relation of Vaishnavism. It houses several 'Murtis' statues of Gods with Shri GovardhanNath being the main. Govardhan Nath means The God of 'Govardhan' a mountain in Mathura,Uttar Pradesh in Northern India. 'Sri Vittal Rakhumai Mandir' This Temple is located in the an area between Sudhindra Nagar and Shakti Nagar. It belongs to the GSB community of Sri Kashi Math Samsthan. Idols of Lord Vittal and Rakhumai are installed in this temple. The place is also rented out for Social Events. Sri Vittal Rakhumai Mandir, Dahisar bk Category:Dahisar